


tea for two and two for tea

by valenstyne



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, the black dog Baskerville
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 18:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16203491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valenstyne/pseuds/valenstyne
Summary: A teenage Integra discourages an unwanted suitor. Alucard is offended on her behalf.





	tea for two and two for tea

**Author's Note:**

> I have vague plans for a series of vignettes about Integra’s life pre-canon, of which this would be part, but I think it stands on its own okay for now. Sort of a spin on the idea of the Round Table wanting Integra to get married. She’s about 14/15 here.
> 
> Title from the Doris Day song, obviously.

The Round Table brings their sons, nephews, grandsons over for tea. The old men find excuses to leave her alone with the boys. Integra politely discourages their feeble attempts at conversation and feeds biscuits to the enormous black dog lying at her feet. Usually, they don’t try their luck.

One, bolder or stupider than the rest have been, sits too close to her, says something inane and puts his hand on her knee. She looks at it with disgust, as though his hand were a particularly large insect. “Stop that.”

The boy’s grin is probably meant to be charming, but is instead rather unpleasant. “Or what, _Miss Hells_ —” He breaks off abruptly, staring at the dog’s jaws closed around his wrist.

“Or I’ll let Baskerville tear your arm off,” she says, and sips her tea. The boy withdraws very gingerly. Integra calls for Walter to show him out, smiles winningly at her departing guest and scratches her growling dog behind the ears. 

Afterwards, Alucard says “If he touches you again—” and she tells him not to worry, Walter has informed the boy’s father that his son is no longer welcome in the manor, and he looks at her with burning eyes and says, with a vehemence that she’s never heard from him before, “If _any_ man ever hurts you, I will _destroy_ him.” 

“I might kill him myself,” she says mildly, remembering her uncle’s blood soaking the dungeon floor. “You know I’m quite capable.”

“Of course,” Alucard says after a moment, his anger smoothed out and replaced with his familiar grin. “But I would be a poor servant to let my master dirty her hands with such riffraff.”

“Of course.” Integra pours two fresh cups of tea, offers one to her vampire. “You may join me, if you’d like.”

Alucard takes a seat beside her on the sofa, careful to maintain a respectful distance. “I would be honored, Sir Hellsing.” 

Integra hides her smile behind her teacup. “Have another biscuit.”


End file.
